


A Surprise Invitation

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto comes home to an unexpected note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



A Surprise Invitation

Set set his briefcase down on his desk and picked up the packet of mail that was waiting for him. Invitations from various companies for Kaiba Corp to sponsor events, a package containing information on upcoming card releases from Pegasus Industries, several flyers that someone in the mail room foolishly thought he’d be interested in, and finally, a small envelope with familiar writing on the front. Setting the rest aside, he sat down in his chair and reached for his letter opener.

_ Welcome home, Kaiba. _

_I’ve compiled the notes and project information for the classes you missed._

_Come by tomorrow night and pick it up._

_\- Yugi_

Seto glared at the letter, wondering what in the world Yugi was planning. If he had been so concerned about Seto missing class, it would have been easy enough to drop everything off in person. But no,  _ he _ had to go get it himself. “It better not be more occult nonsense.” Slipping the note in his deck drawer, he reached for the package Pegasus had sent, eager to see the new cards. 

\- - -

Dismissing his driver with a wave of his hand, Seto surveyed the game shop. Lights shone from inside, and he could see Yugi’s grandfather behind the counter. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he remembered the last time he had been here. He then frowned, recalling the duel that had followed his previous visit. Well, there was no chance of Yugi using Exodia on him ever again.

Walking around to the side door to avoid having to make small talk with the old man, his realized Yugi was one step ahead of him – a note taped to the door provided directions to Yugi’s room. Tearing off the note as he entered, he crumpled the paper up and tossed into a nearby waste basket. He stood for a moment staring at the near row of slippers lined up just inside the door, then slipped off his shoes and selected a pair that looked about his size. Walking purposely through the small house, he made his way upstairs to Yugi’s room, and entered without knocking.

“Hello, Kaiba,” Yugi said, turning away from the notebook he had been writing in.

Seto tilted his head in greeting, taking in the room with one sweeping glance. Tiny his current standards, but that wasn’t a surprise. Facing his rival, he asked sharply, “What do you want, Yugi? You didn’t invite me over just for schoolwork.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Rising smoothly from his chair, Yugi crossed to him with two long strides and grabbed the lapels of Seto’s jacket. The kiss that quickly followed was filled with desire, and Seto felt himself relax slightly despite himself. He had expected a welcome home kiss at some point, but not in a place like this.

“Heh, so I finally managed to surprise you,” Yugi said when they parted, and he tried to school his expression into something like faint disdain.

“Is it really a surprise if I was expecting it?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. How was your trip?” Seto tried not to grind his teeth as the subject was changed, following Yugi to the bed and proceeding to take up as much room as he possibly could. If he was going to be pestered about business, then he was going to be comfortable doing so. As he answered the question, he was already thinking of how to get Yugi back for tricking him.


End file.
